Rediscovering Life
by lightningpelt
Summary: Tohru and her friends, plus Kyo and Yuki, are visiting Kyoko's grave when it happens: Kyo simply collapses. What will the cat discover about how the others feel about him? What will he discover about himself? And what's with the freaky white cat? KxT
1. Death is a Fact of Life

**(A/N) Published at 2am!! Woot!! I needed a stress-buster, because I've been doing Biology homework all night, sooo… I made Kyo suffer!! Oh, I love him to death (oops, shouldn't say that), but I had fun writing this! Hope you like it!! **

**I do not own Fruits Basket. I do own a mountain of Biology homework… not all done, either… crap. **

When I woke up, it seemed like a normal enough morning. I could hear Tohru and Shigure chatting in the kitchen, smell breakfast being made. Scrambling up, I made my way into the kitchen and slouched against the wall, assessing the scene. I was actually up late; Yuki was already up, and Momiji had come over. As I surveyed my family at work, I felt a warmth I had hardly ever felt before. The house was buzzing with activity, and I was happy to be a part of it. Tohru noticed me.

"Oh, Kyo-kun!" she called. "Would you come over here and help me?"

I nodded and came towards her, shoving Yuki's head as I passed the rat. He grumbled something, but I didn't pause. Momiji was bouncing around like the rabbit he was possessed by, and I took the opportunity to give him a good clod on the head.

"Kyo hit me!" he wailed.

"I'll do it again if you don't shut up," I threatened, and then joined Tohru. She smiled warmly at me, and I found myself smiling back.

Later that day, we went to visit Kyoko's grave. It was always a happy occasion, and I was happy to be asked along. Hanna-chan and Ou-chan were there too, but Yuki was at home. He had come down with a cold, and Haa-san wasn't taking chances with his bronchial tubes. So it was me and the girls. We had brought a picnic of onigiri and fruit, and I was looking forward to some quality time with Tohru. Not that I held out any hope with her friends around to bug us, or, rather, to bug me.

The day was a happy one. We sat in a semi-circle, as though leaving room for Kyoko in the circle. We ate sushi and onigiri, and laughed, and talked about Kyoko. I thought about her death. _I'll have to tell Tohru one day… _I thought, but I shoved that away. I would deal with it later.

I winced suddenly, a slight pain in my chest catching me off guard. Hana-chan glanced at me, her brow furrowed.

"Is there something wrong, Kyon? I just picked up a very strange wave."

"I'm fine!" I snapped. "And don't call me Kyon!"

Hana-chan didn't look convinced.

"Hey, look!" cried Tohru. We followed her gaze and saw a little white cat perched on Kyoko's grave. The cat yawned, and then looked at me.

_Foolish human, _it said. I started. _You are indeed an odd creature, unsettling to have near. But all will be remedied. You are about to die._ Without another word, the little creature swiped one paw over its face and bounded down, strutting away from us.

The chest pain was back.

Hana-chan was now looking intensely at me. I realized that I had a hand on my chest.

"There were waves…" she began, "flowing between you and that cat. Tell me, can you communicate with it?"

I snorted. "Of course not." It was all I could do to keep my voice normal.

It was sundown before we decided to leave. I stood, stretching, and winced at another pang in my chest. Tohru bent down and started to gather the picnic cloth, and I bent down to help her. I never got the chance.

A sudden tightness seized my ribcage, and I let out a little gasp, suddenly finding it hard to breath. My heart pounded in an uneven rhythm, hammering against my ribs. The weight was incredible as my chest constricted and I felt my legs crumple. My ribs felt like they were melting inside my body. I could see a fuzzy image of Tohru and Hana-chan and Ou-chan calling my name, but all I could hear was blood roaring in my ears, and my heart throbbing inside me. I gagged, feeling blood burst my veins and my whole body start to quiver furiously.

Then, it was all gone. I was lying on the cobblestones next to Kyoko's grave, looking up. And I saw a woman there. A woman with orange hair. One with a name eerily similar to my own. One who I had watched die, and now she had watched me die. I found myself starting at Kyoko.

"Hey, kiddo," she said with a smile. "Thanks for keeping your promise."

**(A/N) Like it? Hate it with a fiery passion? Hate it as much as **_**Kyo **_**hates **_**leeks?**_** As much as he hates Yuki?? **

**I hope not. TT-TT That would be bad. **

**If you love Kyo and don't want him to die, review! Cause otherwise it stops here and he dies!! No, I really couldn't do that. But review anyway? Please? This will have… five or six chapters…? At least five. Pretty regular updates, cause I already have them outlined and mostly written! Reviews make my night… er, morning a whole lot better! **


	2. Stuck in Between

**(A/N) Hi again!! I'm baaaaack!!! And so is Kyo!! **

**Yay! Two reviews!! Thanks so much to animegirl1994 and HeroineOfTime4242!! Kyo thanks you, too! **

**I do not own Fruits Basket. I do own a cat who is now lying on my hand, causing me to lose feeling in my fingers as I type. **

"… Kyo… Kyo… Kyo…! Kyo!!"

I woke up slowly, struggling through the murky water of unconsciousness. _Tohru… Tohru is calling my name… _I opened my eyes and blinked drowsily.

"Haa-san is on his way!" called Yuki, closing his phone and coming toward me.

"I'm fine," I said crossly. "You don't need to call Haa-san!"

"Oh," Tohru fretted, ignoring my words, "what's wrong with him?! He just collapsed!"

"Is he breathing?" Yuki asked, peering down at me.

"Of course I'm breathing!" I snapped, wriggling out from under Tohru. Yuki ignored me. I squared up to him. "Hey, you damn rat! Are you listening to me?!"

It was the strangest thing. Yuki was looking straight at me… but _not _at me, like he was looking through me. I followed his gaze behind me, and saw Tohru, crouched on the ground. She was crouched over… _me_. _I _was lying, crumpled on the ground. I reeled back, stumbling into Yuki… and going right through him.

I jumped, panic closing in around me… but my heart didn't race. With a sinking feeling, I pressed my fingers to my neck… and felt no pulse.

"He it!" cried Tohru. "He's breathing, but barely!"

"His pulse, what about his pulse?!" asked Yuki, his body trembling with panic.

"It's there, but its slow! And unsteady!"

"CPR! Crap, I should have taken that class!!" Yuki held his head.

"I know it," growled Uo-chan, shouldering forward.

I watched numbly as Uo-chan began pounding on my chest. Her expression was hard with concentration, sweat beading on her face.

"He's here."

I spun to face Hana-chan, who was standing beside me. She was looking at me, but not like Yuki had. She was looking _at me_.

"He's not in there," she said, pointing to my body. "He is here." She pointed at me. Right at me.

"You can see me?!" I cried, suddenly hopeful. "Can you hear me?!"

"I can feel his energy…" she said. "I can feel his waves. He is panicking."

Tohru burst into tears, and I instinctually moved to comfort her. Hana-chan's gaze followed me as I touched her shoulder, feeling her shiver.

"Love," Hana-chan murmured. "Tohru, he is right next to you. He loves you."

Uo-chan paused in her pounding. Tohru looked up toward me.

"I'm here!" I said firmly, willing her to hear me.

Footsteps pounded on the cobblestones, and Haa-san and Gure-san rounded the corner, panting. Haa-san immediately crouched over my body, Uo-chan moving quickly out of the way.

"Cardiac arrest," Haa-san announced briskly. "Shigure, help me." Without another word, he grasped my body's shoulders, and Shigure, at his direction, took my feet. The two of them walked rapidly, and Tohru trotted beside them, holding my hand. I hurried after them, falling in beside Yuki and Hana-chan, with Uo-chan trailing behind us.

They took me to a hospital.

I stared at myself, lying in that bed. I heard the steady _beep, beep, beep _of the heart monitor. I could see my chest rise and fall… but _my_ chest didn't. I placed a hand on my own neck… and felt nothing. I drew a breath… but it felt forced and unnatural, unnecessary.

Haa-san came in, whipping his brow and slumping down in a chair. He was pale; he had been working non-stop to keep my body alive. Now he addressed Uo-chan.

"You, young miss, saved his life," he said gravely. "If you hadn't kept his heart beating, he would be long dead."

"I was protecting Tohru's happiness," Uo-chan grumbled.

I looked around the hospital room; there were five people, not counting the body and the ghost. Tohru was holding my hand, tears flowing freely down her face. Uo-chan and Haa-san sat in silence, unsure of what to do. Hana-chan looked puzzled; I was sure she could sense me. And Yuki… Yuki looked… downright distraught. Was he just angry about the inconvenience?

"Kyo," Hana-chan's voice attracted my attention. "I know you are here."

"Yes!" I cried, surging right up to her. To my delight, she cringed back out of reflex. "I'm here! I'm right here! Please see me!" I begged. "Please hear me!!"

"Is he really here…?" Yuki asked in a broken whisper.

Hana-chan nodded. "He is… confused. And deeply distressed."

"Tell them… tell them not to worry! Tell them that I'll find a way back!!" I focused as hard as I could on those words, screamed them as loud as I could in my mind, and with every scrap of feeling I could muster.

Hana-chan furrowed her brow. "He… he wants me… to tell you… that he'll get back. He'll find a way. He doesn't want you to lose hope."

**(A/N) Well, what did you think? I hope it was okay! Poor Kyon-Kyon… I am a bit cruel, aren't i? But I did save him! … sort of… **

**Anywhos, please review! My goal is to get this story finished before school ends, so I'll be moving kinda fast on it. If there are any characters that you want me to put in, please tell me, and I'll do my best to work something in! Please review and I'll see ya next time!! **


	3. Tears

**(A/N) Sorry about the late (and short) update, guys, life has just been a killer lately, plus I was battling with writers block. Anywhos, here's the next chappy! I really hope you like it! **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Kytten of Evil, animegirl1994, "PS" and "zyeIN!" you're all awesome! *passes out onigiri* **

**I do not own Fruits Basket. I do own… three finals study guides that are each more than 20 pages. -_- **

Not having a body was… interesting.

I had chosen to leave my body at the hospital and follow Yuki and Tohru home. Hana-chan had, of course, gone back to her own house, but she _had _told Tohru that I was with them. Yuki kept glancing around, as though he was trying to find me. Tohru held out her hand; I held it, though she couldn't see or even feel me.

Tohru had made fish for diner. I had been looking forward to it before… well, before. Despite my much more serious problems, I paused to smell Tohru's cooking, and longed to feel hunger, which was a strange idea. But apparently I couldn't, and I obviously couldn't eat, either. It didn't appear that Tohru or Yuki could eat as well. They sat with Shigure in a silence that stretched on and on. Finally, Yuki got up, slamming his unused chopsticks down on the table. Tohru padded after him, with a hurried apology to Shigure. I followed them.

The two of them went to Tohru's room, closing the door securely. Of course, that posed no problem for me. abruptly, they both broke down in a torrent of tears.

"What if he dies?" Tohru wailed.

"I don't know!" sobbed Yuki. "I really don't know!"

Suddenly, Yuki threw himself at Tohru. He trembled in her arms for a moment before transforming into a tiny, shivering rat. Tohru held him tightly, and they cried together.

"I'm here," I whispered, slumping down beside them. My shoulders shook, but I was unable to shed a single tear.

**(A/N) **Important Please Read** **

**Seriously, I am out of ideas. If there is anything you want to happen, anyone you want me to incorporate, than tell me! **

**Oh, and you can bet on an update probably tomorrow, and maybe two on Sunday. Please send a review, they give me inspiration! See ya soon! **


	4. Pain and Forgiveness

**(A/N) Hi all! Here's the next installment of "Rediscovering Life!"It's extra long this time! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thank you to "Lenore" for reviewing! Oh, and thanks for the awesome idea! I hope you like this chapter! **

**I do not own Fruits Basket. **

Tohru and Yuki were never apart, and I never left them. When Hana-chan was with us, she told Tohru and Yuki how I was feeling; if I was lucky, I could get a whole thought across.

The days slid by, and my body's condition got worse and worse. I thought about what a pain it would be to build up my strength all over again, and refused to acknowledge that I might never have to deal with that. Tohru and Yuki spent a lot of time sitting with it… but it was Kazuma who was there every single day, 24 hours a day. He barely slept, and I hadn't seen him eat. He never left the hospital, not even for a moment. I sat beside him whenever I could. For once I was glad of Hanajima's infatuation; she comforted him like no one else could.

Not much changed over that week. All the zodiac, including Akito, filed through, and Haru and Momiji stayed to comfort Tohru and Yuki.

What shocked me the most was Yuki's reaction. The boy seemed to be genuinely worried, genuinely broken up about it. I couldn't figure it out for the life of me. I knew that, after Tohru went to bed, he retired too, and cried his eyes out. He did it every night. So did Tohru, but _Yuki_? Some nights, as I watched him, I thought he would break in two.

One particularly bad night, I sat next to him as he sobbed. His face was buried in his pillow, but it couldn't be comfortable, as the pillow was already soaked through. I cocked my head, examining from a different angle, wondering if I was missing something from this seemingly-impossible scene.

Yuki's shoulders shook, his body trembling. His sobbing was loud and broken, the sound of someone who had fallen heartsick. I still couldn't figure out why he would fall heartsick over _me. _Then, acting on some random impulse, I reached out and touched his shoulder, lightly.

And he looked up.

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. That was when it hit me:

Yuki could see me.

"K-Kyo…?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

My eyes widened, too. "You can see me?" I meant to demand it, but the question came out breathy.

"Y-yeah…"stammered Yuki. "And you're… glowing."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I know," I said, "and I don't get it either."

Yuki touched my hand, which still rested on his shoulder. Even looking down at myself, this 'body' looked watery and glow-y. Then Yuki started to cry again.

"Kyo," he sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry I've hurt you, I'm sorry it's the rat's fault you're not in the zodiac! I'm sorry for every time I've humiliated you! I'm sorry for the times I beat you without even trying! Oh, god, I know you tired so hard! Please, forgive me for it. Please. I'm so, so sorry."

I sat there, stunned. I looked down at my long-time enemy, so sick in his bed that he couldn't stop crying. He had just apologized to me. Yuki had just apologized to Kyo. And asked for my… forgiveness? I wondered if I should give it to him. I knew that, if I didn't, he would stay like this… probably for the rest of his life, or at least until I regained my body. I pondered it, with my hand still on Yuki's shoulder, his hand still on mine.

"You're a real idiot," I finally growled, "for springing this on me like this."

Yuki glanced up, his face wet with tears. He opened his mouth to say something, but I kept going.

"Alright, fine," I growled. "I forgive you, okay? So no more of this crying business, okay?" I did it half for myself, knowing that I might never talk to him again. But still…

Yuki smiled his eyes misty. "Thanks, Kyo."

I nodded, and then his eyes slowly closed. I let my hand drop from his shoulder as he fell asleep, breathing deeply and evenly.

That night seemed like a dream. It was so easy to believe it had never happened. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to have happened.

The next day Tohru, Yuki, Kazuma and I, plus Hana-chan, were sitting with my body. The regular beeping of the heart-monitor filled the air like artificial bird-song, the IV a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye. Kazuma was at his usual spot, holding my pale, cool hand, stroking the wrist. Now Tohru was on the other side, holding that hand, with Yuki and Hana-chan on either side of her. I was standing (sort of) at the foot of the bed, keeping watch over them as they kept watch over me.

_Beep, beep, beep_.

I was thinking about Tohru.

_Beep, beep, beep. _

It was a pleasant day-dream, and I longed to be able to really feel it.

_Beep, beep, beep_.

I was deep in thought, but I was interrupted by a new sound… a drowning sound.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… _

Everyone looked up, their eyes widening. Mine did, too.

Flat line.

**There was originally going to be a chapter break here, but I'm not going to be **_**that **_**cruel. xD On with the story! **

Flat line.

Everyone reacted at the same moment.

"Doctor!" wailed Yuki. "We need a doctor!"

"Kyo-kun?" shrieked Tohru, leaning over my body. "Kyo, stay with me! Can you stay with me? Please!"

"Kyo!" Kazuma was starting to sob. He knelt over my body, and started CPR through his tears.

I was having a meltdown.

"Clear!" yelled the doctor, rushing in. "Get clear, now!"

Everyone cringed back as electricity crackled, and my body jumped. I stared numbly as they shocked it again and again and again. The steady drowning of the heart-monitor didn't change.

"NOOO!" I screamed, doubling over, holding my head. "I don't want to be stuck like this! Please god no!" I choked, collapsing in on myself, to my knees, then my elbows, screaming incoherently. The drowning and jolts and alarmed babble of the hospital room seemed to fade into the background as I tore at my hair, knowing, all the time, that if my body died, I would never hold Tohru again.

A hand touched my shoulder.

I looked up, my face contorted in panic and pain. And I found myself looking into the smiling eyes of Kyoko.

"Hey, Kiddo," she said, ruffling my hair. "What's all the fuss about?"

"I… I…" I choked on my tears, my face twisting further. Finally, I burst out, "Oh, Kyoko, I'm watching myself die!"

Kyoko smiled. I noticed the white cat perched on her shoulders, looking down at me knowingly. Kyoko patted my head. "Eh, death ain't so bad. I know a woman who's looking forward to seeing you. But that's not where you're headed yet."

I stared up at her. "You mean…?"

Kyoko's smile grew larger. "Yep! You're staying here, Kiddo!"

Suddenly, I did more than _hear_ the shock, I _felt_ the shock. Pain lanced through me, and my eyes flashed open as the drowning became a rapid pulsing. My head pounded, and my chest hurt like _hell_.

"… d-damn…" I groaned, blinking to try to dispel my blurry vision and dizziness. Then, I was spiraling downwards into darkness.

**(A/N) I hope you all knew that I couldn't be **_**that**_** evil, and just let sweet Kyo-kun stay like that? Anywhos, he's got a lot of hardship still ahead, so keep on reading! I hope to get this fic wrapped up by Wednesday! Please review! Maybe I'll update later today! **


	5. Awakening

_**(A/N) **_**Chapter Five! Yeah! So I've decided: this is going to be eight chapters, with maybe an epilogue, but I doubt it. I might even get another chapter up tonight, and then the remaining two tomorrow. That's what I'm hoping, anyway. **

**Anywhos, thanks to my reviewers: Llaelien, major ed groupie, andanimegirl1994! You guys are fantastic as always! **

**I do not own Fruits Basket. I also do not own any sense; I should be studying right now. **

_Voices… I hear voices… _they washed over me like babbling water, but I couldn't make them out. It felt like I had been hit by a bus, and then crushed under a tone of stone. My head pounded like a drum, and my belly was twisted in painful knots. My chest was the worst, though; my heart and lungs were on fire, and my ribs felt like they were caving in. it was difficult and agonizing to breath.

That's when it hit me:

I was _breathing! _

I was _in pain!_

If I could have, I might have danced. I was back in my body! I focused, pushing past the pain and… yes! I could feel it! There were people holding my hands! _Tohru and Shishou… _I struggled to get past the agony, fighting, fighting…

"… just gripped my hand!" Tohru was saying. I wanted to smile.

"Is he coming around?" Yuki demanded, his voices shockingly worried. I remembered the night he had asked me for forgiveness, and wondered, yet again, whether it had really happened.

"He is," Hana-chan's voice was so soft I nearly missed it.

Getting my eyes open was a tremendous effort, but I managed it. The light burned them, but I squinted, searching for their faces. _There! _Tohru… and Kazuma… and Yuki and Hana-chan. Their faces were drawn with worry, and Kazuma looked pale and shallow, but there they were.

Tohru was the first to notice that my eyes were open. "Oh!" she cried, "Kyo!"

I blinked, and opened my mouth, but no words came. There were no words to describe these feelings: the pain, the joy, the love… all extremes mixing in a raging torrent. I soon found myself fighting tears.

Within a minute, though, it became unbearably painful to breath. Kazuma stroked my sweaty hair out of my face, and Tohru kept hold of my hand as Yuki hovered nearby.

There was a knock at the door, and Haru came in, followed closely by Momiji. The rabbit lunged, hugging me. I shoved at him weakly, and was grateful when Kazuma yanked him away. I gasped, breathing with increasing difficulty. I motioned, and Kazuma leaned in, for I could barely speak.

"W-why does it hurt so much to breath…?" I whispered, and Kazuma nodded, slipping out of the room. He returned a moment later with a doctor.

"We had to shock him much more than is safe," explained the doctor, "so his breathing will be impaired, at least for a while. We have to keep him in the ICU, at least until his breathing is normal."

I felt my heart speed at that thought. I heard it, too, as did everyone else, thanks to the blasted monitor. They all glanced at me.

"I-I don't want to stay here," I said, my voice cracking as I tried to raise it. I struggled into a sitting position; my body felt like it was going to cave in on itself. Tohru cried out, and dizziness took me, causing me to fall- quite embarrassingly –sideways, cracking my already splitting skull on the wall as I tumbled out of the bed in a tangle of wires. "D-damn the world!" I whined, cradling my head as I waited for my brain to stop bouncing.

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru shrieked.

"KYO!" cried Kazuma.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" squeaked Yuki.

"He is in pain…" Hana-chan observed dryly.

"That's got to hurt," commented Haru, "You're pride, too, I mean."

"Kyo fell over!" cheered Momiji, sounding all too happy.

"Sh-shut up!" I growled weakly, as Kazuma lifted me. I squeaked in surprise as he lifted me completely, plopping me back into the bed. I stifled a wail of frustration as I was forced to stay there, Yuki and Kazuma fastening the rails on my bed into place. I would have objected except that my chest hurt so much. So I accepted the situation… for the time being.

Tohru brought fish onigiri to the hospital, and she and Yuki ate dinner with me. Tohru chatted happily, obviously trying to keep my spirits up. I kept Yuki in the corner of my sight, watching him carefully as I munched on rice-balls shaped like cats.

"Kakeru said he'd come visit with us tomorrow," Yuki said abruptly, redirecting the conversation.

I nodded, causing my head to throb in protest. "That baka. Why?"

"He's been very worried about Yuk-" Tohru began, but Yuki covered her mouth with one hand. Her eyes widened, and my curiosity prickled. _He's very worried about Yuk…i? This could get interesting... _

_**(A/N) **_**The Yuki thing will be further addressed! Anywhos, tell me what you guys think, as always, and I hope to see you all in an hour or so! … Okay, so maybe I better study for my biology final tomorrow… **


	6. Onward

**(A/N) Yay! Next chapter! **

**I'm depressed… I didn't get a single review on the last chapter… TT-TT **

**I do not own Fruits Basket. **

"Hey, Orangey!"

I growled, my eyes still closed. "Shut up."

"Aw, come on Orangey!" I felt a hand shake me, and then knock on my head. My eyes flew open, and I grabbed Kakeru's hand, glaring at him.

"I have a _really___bad headache," I snarled, "and I just got to sleep, like, an hour ago!"

"But I came all this way to visit you with Yun-Yun!" Kakeru objected, and I saw Yuki peer over his shoulder.

I yawned, resigning myself to waking up. I stretched and pulled myself into a sitting position, ignoring the pain I was in. that was when I noticed a third visitor, a shadow clinging to Yuki.

"Machi, right…?" I asked.

The girl started, then nodded, shrinking closer to Yuki.

"Why are _you _here?" I asked, irritated enough to take it out on this girl.

Machi stood up straighter. "Yuki," she answered.

I cocked my head, all annoyance forgotten in my curiosity. "Yuki? Why would you come here for Yuki?"

"Well…" Machi began, but Yuki stepped in front of her.

"Enough with the questions, baka neko," he growled.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped, leaning forward. "You've been nothing but god damn uncivil!"

"You're one to talk," retorted Yuki, and I bristled.

"HYA!" Kakeru brought his hand down on Yuki's head in a sudden and unexpected chop. Machi leaped back in surprise, and Yuki staggered.

"Don't be mean to the patient, Yun-Yun!" Kakeru cried, and then turned to me. "I know you wanted to do that, Kyon, so I did it for you!"

I grinned. "I could seriously get to like you."

I decided that Kakeru should know martial arts, so I gave him his first lesson from my bed: how to triple his chopping power. Kakeru was a diligent student… and hit Yuki whenever I told him to. Tohru came over with lunch for me, but, much to her horror had nothing for Yuki, Machi and Kakeru.

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" asked Yuki, obviously tired of being used as a practice dummy, then watching Machi turn on Kakeru.

"B-but… Kyo-kun…" Tohru objected.

"I'll be fine," I grumbled, looking away.

After they left, I tried to get to sleep. My head was pounding, and my chest stung with every beat of my heart, but it wasn't as severe as before. Bored, I looked around the room; my eyes locked on what Tohru had left: a book on martial arts. I glanced at the call button; I could call the nurse… Nah.

I tugged at the IV, removing the steady drip from my veins. Then, I wriggled out from under the blankets; my skin looked pale in the harsh lighting. I wrenched the railing down with a clatter, wincing and hoping on one had heard. I kept the heart monitor attached knowing that if it went dead everyone would come rushing in. sucking in a breath, I sung my legs out of the bed and was immediately taken by dizziness.

I put one hand on the wall and took a deep, steadying breath. I slowly leaned forward, stood, and promptly fell over. Still, I staggered up again, swaying, and took one step. My bones groaned, and my heart raced, but I steeled myself and walked forward, stumbling, falling twice, and finally reaching the counter where the book sat.

"Ha," I laughed breathlessly, feeling a hot flare of triumph.

The door swung open, and I was face to face with Kazuma. He stared, mouth open, as if he couldn't believe it. I couldn't help but smile. A second later I was being crushed in a hug.

"Oh Kyo," murmured Shishou, "my strong, brash son."

I hugged him back, and knew, for sure, that I would get through this. I _knew _it.

**(A/N) Wow… bad ending to this chapter… Well, this isn't the end of the story, so I guess its okay. Yeah, I kind of ran out of steam at the end of this chapter, so I stuck a sentimental thought on. Anywhos, the next chapter is already written, it just needs to be edited! See ya next time! Please review! **


	7. Racing the Cat

**(A/N) Only two more chapters to go! The strange white kitty reappears in this chapter… I quite like him. **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! Kytten of Evil, Lazy Gaga, and… well, somebody didn't leave any name at all! But thanks for your very kind words of awesome encouragement! **

**Oh, and about the title for this chapter… it will be revealed… promise! =3 **

**I do not own Fruits Basket! **

I woke up suddenly; I didn't know why. The pain didn't keep me awake anymore… but something else was. I glanced around the hospital room, and a flicker of movement caught my eye at the window. I looked just in time to see the tip of a white tail vanish into the darkness.

The sun was high, and I was bored. Tohru hadn't come to visit; neither had Yuki. I yawned and stretched looking for something to do. But when my eyes found the end of my bed, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

The little white cat sat there. it flicked its tail back and forth, and docily washed one paw.

_Hello, boy, _it said. _How's your adventure been?_

I drew a breath, but it held up one paw.

_You may have found your way back, but what about the little lass, hmm? Will she be so lucky? _

"What?" I meant to yell it, but it came out breathy and panicked.

I swear the cat smirked.

_That lass of yours, the one who comes to visit. The grains of sand are falling fast. Her time is near-gone. _

I didn't wait to hear anything else the cat might say. Instead, I was up in an instant, fighting to keep my feet under me. I dragged on my clothes, discarding the hospital gown, and yanked the monitors and IV out of my skin. The monitors went dead, and the cat cocked its head.

_Whatever are you doing? _

"Going to find Tohru!" I snapped.

Half a dozen people flooded my room, responding to the deadened monitors. I pushed past them, my heart pounding and chest aching. Several people grabbed for me, but my goal wasn't the door, where they were clustered; my goal was the window. I leaped out it, landing on the ground slightly less gracefully than I would have liked. I staggered, and then started to trot. The cat was suddenly beside me.

_You plan to save her, hmm? _

"Yes," I snapped, stumbling.

_You don't know where she is,_ the cat pointed out.

"Then tell me!" I demanded. People stopped and stared, but I didn't care.

The cat flicked its whiskers. _Near your house, _it said. _They are taking a walk in the woods near the road. _

_The road…_ I pushed myself harder, stumbling again and falling, but heaving myself up. My lungs burned, like I couldn't get enough air, and my heart was pounding. My muctles screamed at me; I hadn't walked more than the space in my hospital room for a long time. Still, I pushed my body to go faster, as fast as I could. I fell more times than I could count, but I got up every time. By the time I reached the woods, my hands and knees were bloody, and my ribs felt like they were melting. I grit my teeth and kept going, pushing off of trees and striving to always go faster. The cat had vanished, but I didn't care. When I reached the stream, I just splashed through it, soaking myself through.

The road came into view; it was deserted. I heard voices; Tohru and Yuki were talking on the other side of the road. Suddenly, Tohru cried out, and her scarf drifted out of the trees, settling on the road. Then I heard the car; I could see it, now, on my side of the road… but Tohru couldn't.

"I'll be right back!" called Tohru, emerging onto the road. She crouched down to pick up her scarf as the car bore down on her.

"NO!" I yowled. "Tohru, get back!"

Tohru glanced up, and I launched myself forward. I plowed into Tohru, knocking her away, transforming as I did. I assumed my momentum had carried us both off the road.

But when I looked up, I found a huge, shinny monster barreling toward me.

I had no time to run, no time to think.

Only time to flatten myself to the pavement, and hope for the best.

And, by the best, I meant something quick and relatively painless.

**(A/N) Cliffy! Yatta! One more chapter! I'm actually a bit confused about it, so it might take a little bit of time, a few days maybe. **

**Please review! I'd really like to hear from people this time, considering next time being the finish and all! **


	8. Rediscovering Life

**(A/N) I'M SORRY! TT-TT **

**With that said… **

**WOOT! I'm done! I got past the brick wall, and I am on a roll! Seriously, I feel great about this chapter, and hope you all like it! I'm sorry it was so long in coming! **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, Jinxed by a Shadow, Kytten of Evil, Lazy Gaga, Cutiepiekyo , Llaelien, and Ichigo.x! *glomps* You guys are the best! Also, a special thanks to Lazy Gaga, who (after I hit writer's block) reviewed again to remind me to not be lazy and submissive to the demon that is writer's block, and finish this! **

**I do not own Kyo or any other characters or Fruits Basket; I believe I made that clear in the first chapter. **

The world shook.

There was no other way to describe it. Everything around me was noise and movement and terror and trembling stone. I grit my teeth, making myself as small as possible.

Then it was upon me.

The monster roared, and its stink and noise was suddenly all around me. Its deadly wheels churned on either side of me… and… I felt it… pass over me.

Then it was gone.

I was still shaking, though. I wasn't able to move a muscle. My claws felt permanently embedded in the asphalt, my eyes felt permanently stretched wider than was natural, and my teeth felt fixed in each other. I felt blood from my earlier injuries trickling down and soaking my fur, dripping onto the pavement, but I simply couldn't move.

I suddenly wasn't alone.

The little white cat stood in front of me, a purr of amusement ringing around me. If I had been more conscious, I might have been angry.

_Heehee… _it chortled. _Oh… heavens you're a riot! Heeheehee! _

I tried to glare at it, but found my body wouldn't obey. My heart was pounding furiously, and I seemed frozen in that moment of time.

The cat made an effort to sober. _You can't move, can you? From shock, yes, but also because time has… how would you say it… taken a break. _

I tried to speak again, but the cat held up a paw.

_You can't talk, either. That right belongs to me. But look over there. _

I looked, out of the corner of my eye, and saw Tohru and Yuki, frozen, mid-step on the edge of the road. They were- or had been –running towards me.

_They'll come and get you as soon as I release the time stream, _the cat said matter-o-factly. _But meanwhile… just remember this: life doesn't end when we get depressed or guilty. You always need to press on. Look around you, and you'll find that, cursed or not, you are a very blessed mortal. _It flicked its tail. _Well, I must be getting back anyway. _The cat turned and began to pad away. I saw… something on its back… like wisps of smoke that formed… wings. It padded away, slowly fading from my view.

"Kyo-kun!"

"Kyo!"

Tohru and Yuki rushed forward, but I was unable to move, now shocked in more way than one.

"Is he alright?"

"There's blood!"

"Oh, god…!"

"His eyes are open!"

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun, can you hear me?" Tohru reached down and touched me.

"No, no…" moaned Yuki. "He just… I mean… are we going to lose him, after all this?"

With a tremendous effort, I flexed my claws, willing them to come free of the pavement. I blinked, my eyes smarting from the car's fumes and from being so wide for so long. Slowly my muscles came unfrozen, and I let out a little mew of pain as my claws came free, and I flopped heavily onto my side.

"Kyo, are you okay?" demanded Yuki. "Can you hear me?"

I winced, the pain next to unbearable. I felt hands fold around me, and Tohru cradled me to her chest. I blinked up through the fog of my vision, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. I blinked, again, forcing my eyes to focus on Tohru's face. Behind her was Yuki, flitting back and forth and making my eyes go screwy. _Both _of them had tears in their eyes. Tohru's scarf was dirty.

_I'm fine. _I wanted to say. _It didn't hit me. _But my mouth wouldn't work, and I felt my awareness drift, and the world tipped upside-down for a moment. Then, it turned black, and everything vanished.

When I woke up, I found that I was (still) in my cat body. A moment later, I realized why. I was cradled in Tohru's arms. With an unconscious purr, I snuggled closer, but then went ridged when I realized I was doing it. My eyes flashed open, and I looked up, blinking furiously against my blurry vision. I sighed in relief when I discovered that Tohru was asleep in the chair (so she hadn't felt me cuddle into her). I looked around, finding, seeing that we were back at Shigure's house. The dog was also asleep, under the kotatsu.

_Where's Yuki…? _I wondered blearily. I searched for him with a hint of unease, and found him a moment later. He was sprawled on Tohru's shoulder, a tiny rat, breathing deeply and evenly. I watched his breath rise and fall steadily for a moment, then examined him closer. I winced as I stretched my sore body, and leaned toward him. The fur on his face was wet, presumably with tears. I sniffed, the scent of salt affirming the thought. Huh. Go figure.

The little rat stirred, and his violate eyes opened to slits. I peered at him curiously, wondering what he would do. His eyes flew wide, and he scrambled onto his four tiny paws.

"Kyo…?" he breathed, blinking. "Are you… okay…?"

I snorted despite myself. "What does it look like?"

Yuki's tail drooped, and he dropped his gaze. "I thought you might die," he said, sounding apologetic and a bit annoyed.

My whiskers twitched. "The car didn't hit me, you know," I said, not knowing why I wanted to reassure him. "It just went right over my head, okay?"

Yuki looked up and smiled ever so slightly. "I'm glad."

Tohru stirred beneath us, and Yuki glanced at her. "She was really worried about you." He looked down, his little rat's eyes closing. "So was I," he murmured, so low that I nearly missed it.

I looked at him carefully, debating whether or not to bring up that night, when I was a… I shuttered… ghost, and he had been crying. I didn't have to, though.

"Say," Yuki said softly, "when we thought you were dead… did you… ever… were you conscious?"

After a short internal dispute, I nodded noncommittally. Yuki continued.

"Well… were you… in the hospital? Or were you… you know… not in… not…"

"In my body?"

Yuki looked me in the eye, which he had been avoiding. His eyes sparked. "Yeah. Not in your body. Where you ever… here?"

I sighed. "Stop your dancing!" I snapped, startling him. "Damn rat," I grumbled, looking down, "always so… indirect!" Then, I raised my head and scoffed. "You want to know if I saw you crying!" I winced inwardly; I had just admitted that that night did indeed happen.

Yuki gave a sharp intake of breath. To my increasing shock, I saw his eyes glow with tears.

"Would you stop it!" I snapped, cuffing him lightly on the ears, though careful not to knock him right off Tohru's shoulder. "Didn't I tell you that, that night? Stop it with the damn crying!"

Yuki only smiled, the tears coming despite my words. "I don't know if I wanted to believe that that night happened," he confessed, echoing my own thoughts, "but I'm glad it did."

Tohru stirred under us, and let out a small, whimpering sound. Yuki and I looked down at her.

"… We should wake her," I said, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, she'll want to know you're okay," Yuki said quickly, grasping at the change of subject.

I butted my head against Tohru's cheek. "Hey," I called softly. "Wake up."

Tohru woke slowly, and looked at me. Her eyes widened and suddenly glowed.

"Kyo-kun!" she cried, bolting upright and hugging me so close and tightly that it nearly crushed my still-aching chest. She stood, tipping poor Yuki clean off her shoulder. "Oh, Kyo-kun! We thought you were done for!"

"I-it's… o… kay…" I choked, pressing my paws desperately to her chest. "L-let… go…"

Tohru finally loosened her grip, and I took a deep breath. "It's okay," I repeated. "I'm fine."

"I'm not," grumbled Yuki, brushing himself off.

"Oh!" cried Tohru. "Yuki-kun!" She abruptly dropped me and stooped to help Yuki.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, landing in an undignified position, most definitely not on my feet.

"Oh!" cried Tohru. "Kyo-kun, I'm sorry!"

"Its fine," I growled, picking myself up and hopping onto the couch.

"Are you really okay?" asked Tohru, visibly concerned.

"Yeah," I grumbled, licking my chest fur to hide my embarrassment.

I felt the familiar tingle in my fur, and a poof of smoke appeared as I changed human. A few seconds later, Yuki did the same, and, with a squeal, Tohru spun away. I looked down at myself for a moment, seeing when my skin had been scraped off and the bruises all over my body. Sighing, I got slowly dressed, avoiding Yuki's eyes.

Later that night, sitting under the kotatsu, it seemed like nothing at all had changed.

Dinner was onigiri and fish, with a side of- bleh! –leeks. Tohru chatted on about the vacation she and Hana-chan and Uo-chan were planning, inviting us, of course. Yuki nodded and smiled his princely smile, and Shigure looked injured at not being invited. Tohru quickly extended an invitation, which he turned down, as always. I half-listened, more interested in the food and my own thoughts. Kazuma was coming over tomorrow, and then the rest of the Sohmas the day after. I was looking forward to seeing Shishou, but Kagura… definitely not.

That was when I noticed Yuki watching me. I glanced at him, but he looked away. A second later, a piece of slimy leek came flying though the air and smacked me in the face. I stood up, glaring at Yuki, who was smugly waving his chopsticks back and forth.

"Nothing has changed, you know," he said haughtily, "despite that night."

"Whatever, you stupid rat!" I snapped. "That never even _happened!_"

Yuki laughed, and Tohru and Shigure glanced from me to him and back again in confusion.

I lunged, talking Yuki, and we both went rolling. His face was about an inch from mine when he whispered, "We just have too much fun to give it up, right?"

I laughed. "Sure. Just be ready to be beaten, you damn rat!"

But there was a playful quality about our fight; I wasn't sure if Tohru noticed, but she might be happy. I knew I was happy.

For the first time in my life.

Heh. Funny how Death can do that to you.

THE END

**(A/N) Woot! Done! The ending… eh… I kind of wanted to play off the title, so this is what I came up with. =3 I really hope that you all enjoyed, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! Oh, and subscribe to me for other Furuba fics coming up! Bye now! **


End file.
